interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Model
English Etymology < < < , diminutive form of , diminutive of ; see mode, and cf. module, modulus, mould, mold. Pronunciation * , /}} * , /}} * Noun # A person who serves as a subject for artwork or fashion, usually in the medium of photography but also for painting or drawing. #: The beautiful '''model' had her face on the cover of almost every fashion magazine imaginable.'' # A miniature representation of a physical object. #: The boy played with a '''model' of a World War II fighter plane.'' # A simplified representation used to explain the workings of a real world system or event. #: The computer weather '''model' did not correctly predict the path of the hurricane.'' # A style, type, or design. #: He decided to buy the turbo engine '''model' of the sports car.'' # The structural design of a complex system. #: The team developed a sound business '''model'.'' # A praiseworthy example to be copied, with or without modifications. #: British parliamentary democracy was seen as a '''model' for other countries to follow.'' # An interpretation function which assigns a truth value to each atomic proposition. Synonyms * See also Wikisaurus:model Derived terms * animal model * arbitrage pricing model * business model * causal model * commercial model * computer model * data model * database model * Document Object Model * economy model * enterprise architecture model * entity-relationship model * fashion model * fetish model * fitness model * glamour model * information model * late model * mark to model * mathematical model * mental model * model checking * model organism * model solution * model theory * modelizer * modelly * multimodel * off-model * plamodel * production model * role model * runway model * scale model * scientific model * spokesmodel * supermodel * waterfall model * water-line model Related terms * mode * module Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: , , , , * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: , * Japanese: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: maquette , modèle réduit * German: , * Italian: , * Japanese: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swedish: * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swedish: * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: * French: * German: , * Italian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Spanish: * : മാതൃക (maathruka) (1,2,3,5) * : modelo , maqueta Adjective # Serving as an example of something. #: The couple inspected the '''model' home with a real estate agent.'' # Worthy of being a model; exemplary. #: He was a '''model' student.'' # Being a small copy of something. #: A '''model' airplane.'' Synonyms * (worthy of being a model) ideal Translations * Dutch: model- * Finnish: malli- * German: Modell- * Italian: * Portuguese: , , * Dutch: model- * Finnish: malli-, esikuvallinen * German: Modell- * Italian: , * Portuguese: , , * Russian: * Dutch: model- * Finnish: malli-, pienois- * German: Modell- * Italian: in miniatura * Portuguese: * : témoin (1-house,flat...), modèle (2) Verb # To display an object for others to see, especially in regard to wearing clothing while performing the role of a fashion model. #: She '''modelled' the shoes for her friends to see.'' # To use as an object in the creation of a forecast or model. #: They '''modelled' the data with a computer to analyze the experiment’s results.'' # To make a miniature model of. #: He takes great pride in his skill at '''modeling' airplanes.'' # To create from a substance such as clay. #: The sculptor '''modelled' the clay into the form of a dolphin.'' # To be a model. #: The actress used to '''model' before being discovered by Hollywood.'' Related terms * remodel * modeler Translations * Dutch: , model * Finnish: * Italian: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Dutch: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Dutch: model * Finnish: työskennellä mallina * Hungarian: * Italian: fare il modello, la modella External links * * * ---- Crimean Tatar Etymology modèle - model. Noun model # model. Declension References * Category:Crimean Tatar nouns ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # A model (all senses). ---- Romanian Noun model (plural modele) # Template. ---- Serbo-Croatian Noun # model Declension af:model de:model et:model fa:model fr:model ko:model hy:model io:model id:model it:model kn:model ku:model lt:model hu:model ml:model nl:model pl:model pt:model ro:model ru:model simple:model sl:model fi:model sv:model ta:model tt:model te:model th:model tr:model vi:model zh:model